Survive
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: Set in the unchanged future but Piper doesn't die and Chris has to answer some uncomfortable questions about his and Wyatt's relationship. SLASH INCEST underage and violence. With other characters such as Paige, Cole, Richard, and many OCs.
1. Info & Chapter 1

THIS WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC INCESTUOUS (probably) UNDERAGE SLASH

THIS WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC INCESTUOUS (probably) UNDERAGE SLASH. If you do not like then do not read. I say this so people will not be shocked or upset later. Also there is mentions of violence in the first chapter and character death (but not Wyatt, or Chris)

I really shouldn't be starting this as I have SO MANY other unfinished stories but I just had to write this after being inspired.

Set in the unchanged future, but instead of Piper dying when Chris was fourteen she survives. Phoebe dies, as does Coop.

Piper and Leo's children; Wyatt and Chris. Leo does not become an elder but is very busy with other charges. Wyatt has Leo as his Whitelighter but Chris has Paige because they share a similar parentage and he is not extremely powerful like Wyatt.

Phoebe and Coop's kids; Pixie and the twins Penny and Patti – not the next power of three because that has to be through Wyatt's line; or Chris's because Wyatt is evil.

Paige and Richard Montana's children; Matthew Samuel and Persephone Prudence.

Wyatt's Ranks;

Rafe – a shapeshifter

Angel – a Darklighter

Richard – as in Richard Montana. Wyatt seduced him with the power of magic (not literally. No slash between Wyatt and Richard! LOL)

Persephone – followed in her father's footsteps

Rogue – a telepath

Drew – a vampire

Silas – a demon

The Covenant of Resistance;

Paige Matthews

Cole Turner (because I love him!)

Patti Cupid Halliwell

Others (various; witches, humans, Whitelighters, pixies, sprites, fairies, other magical creatures.)

The Fallen (as in Dead)

Leo Wyatt

Phoebe

Coop

Penny

Matthew

CHAPTER ONE

The worst night of Christopher Perry Halliwell's life happened six days and three hours before his fourteenth birthday. It was a night that would always haunt him, and would shape who he was to become. It would destroy the name Halliwell and it would destroy the world, but Chris was unable to think of the bigger picture as he watched as his brother allowed a group if ravenous demons to kill his aunt Phoebe and the rest of their family. For a reason that Chris was ashamed to admit, Wyatt had 'saved him', surrounding them both with his magical force-field. Chris had cried and begged his sixteen year old brother to save them, to at least extend his shield to help their mother. But his cold eyed idol had stood like a stone statue, the word 'No' from him had been the sound of a death sentence for Chris devotion to his brother, and their family. Chris had thought that the power of three was forever and as immortal as Gods and maybe that had been childish of him, but after that night he left all childish things behind.

After what seemed like hours of fighting the demons finally left. And left behind them the ruins of Chris innocence. Then and only then did Wyatt release his brother from the protective shield and Chris rushed to his mother's side. He shook her, calling her name out over and over again as if that alone would bring her back. With a horse voice he cried out to the heavens for his father to come and heal the wife he so loved but much like when those of no faith pray to God; there was no answer. Chris detected a faint pulse but it was nothing to get excited about. Reluctantly leaving his mother's side he went to the corpse of his aunt and saw that the large feral gashes across her abdomen meant she had no chances of surviving even if she had a pulse. Likewise there was no coming back for uncle Coop who's left leg was completely severed from his body and a dagger was in his heart. Matthew; Paige's ten year old son, had a broken neck, a bruised ribcage, and a twisted spine but what had killed him was the main artery in his leg had been torn open and he had exsanguinated; and what disgusted Chris most about this was that the child had probably died slowly to the sounds of his entire family being slaughtered. Chris leaned in, pressing a kiss against Matthew's forehead and closing his eyelids so his dark eyelashes rested angelically on his pale cheeks, hiding his beautiful eyes which were a replica of his father's. And in the corner was one of Phoebe's twins; Patti, thrown with enough force to kill against a wall. Her thirteenth birthday was a month away.

By the time Chris had checked them all over he had no more tears to shed. He turned his blazing green eyes on his older brother who stood their in the corner, a man of ice and callous unfeeling.

"How could you let them DIE!" Chris said, screaming the last word out.

Wyatt didn't flinch. His expression did not change one bit. He looked on his baby brother with something evil in his eyes. "They were in my way," he said.

"In your way? What does that mean? In the way of what? And why did you keep me safe? Aren't I in your way?" Chris asked, his chest felt as if it was on fire, as if he couldn't be in any more emotional pain than he was right now. "Tell me why!" He begged his brother.

Wyatt's gaze softened and he approached the pitiful form of his younger brother. Wyatt reached out with one hand and touched Chris's cheek, wiping away the last vestige of his tears. And Wyatt whispered in a caring tone; "they would have let you die."

Chris blood turned to ice. His heart literally stopped beating for a second. There was so much sincerity in his depraved brother's eyes, so much truth in his voice. "What… what do you mean, Wy? Why would you sa-say that?"

Wyatt smiled softly at the thirteen year old. "I saw it. In my dreams. I saw lots of things, they came true. But when I saw you die I knew I would have to stop t from happening any way I could. And I knew they wouldn't be able to do it. They would have just gotten in my way. So I got them out of the way. You can't die, Chris. I won't let you." He hand curled around the back of Chris's neck possessively. Chris just gazed up at his brother from where he was kneeling on the floor.

"You saw it? Like…. Like how Phoebe sees things? Premonitions?" Chris asked.

"More like visions. And they only happen when I am asleep." Wyatt admitted.

"But… but you said you saw things. Other than… other than me. Why didn't you stop them?" Chris asked, trying to swallow.

Wyatt looked upon his brother's sweet, innocence looking face. "I wanted to see if they would come true. When they did I knew that my dream about you would also come true. Unless I stopped it."

"No! No, Wyatt. If you got that power it was supposed to be used for good. So you could save those people! Not… not this. Not to kill our family. How does that save me!" Chris asked.

"Killing them doesn't. Not really. But it removes them from my way. Now I can control the demons so no one will ever hurt you, or me. Ever. But they deserved to die; for allowing you to die." Wyatt said, his eyes darkening.

"No… I'm still alive! They didn't deserve to die!" Chris shouted, breaking free of Wyatt grip for a minute. But he was stronger, and not just magically but physically. He grabbed his brother and forced him against the wall near Phoebe's corpse so he was kneeling. Once there Wyatt smiled as Chris struggled, and stroked his face far too intimately for the touch of a brother.

"You should be thanking me." Wyatt whispered. Chris shook his head and averted his gaze, seeing only the ruins of his family. "You should be on your knees, thanking me." Wyatt said as if something had just occurred to him. When Chris heard the lust in his brother's voice he renewed his struggles to get away and tried to bite the hand that held his head in place. But Wyatt used magic to hold him immobile as he pried open his mouth and shoved his rock hard dick down his brother's throat. Chris choked on the invasion but found himself unable to do a thing about his. Wyatt rode Chris's mouth to orgasm as Chris cried new tears, a voice in his head screaming 'not like this, not like this,' over and over again until it was the only thought Chris possessed.

He remembered nothing after that, waking up on the floor of the attic in a strange uncomfortable position, cum dripping from his mouth and the sound of flies buzzing. He opened his eyes to see the corpses of his family and quickly got up and looked for Wyatt. For some unfathomable reason Wyatt had just left Chris there. Chris was about to give up all hope when he heard the horse cry of his mother calling Leo's name.

"Mom? Momma? Oh Goddess!" Chris cried, running to her side and hugging her close.

Her colour was bad and her pulse only slightly stronger than it had been earlier. Tears were flowing freely down Piper's face but a smile tugged at her dry lips as she saw her youngest son. "Chris. Peanut. My baby." She managed to get out before she started coughing. "Call… call for Leo."

Chris shook his head. "Dad isn't answering." He said, and Piper's eyes widened in fear for her husband's fate.

"Where… where is ev-everyone el-else?" She asked.

"Dead." Chris choked the word out. Piper seemed to already know this because her expression didn't change, just more tears fell. "Paige?" she asked, knowing that her baby sister had not been there when the battle had begun.

"Paige!" Chris called. "Paige!"

The shape of his witchlighetr aunt orbed in from behind her eldest sister, the devastation laid out before her but her eyes were already full of tears, her body already wounded. "Heal her, please!" Chris begged and Paige seemed to snap out of her daze and fell to the floor, her hand over Piper's heart as she healed the eldest Halliwell.

"What happened to you?" Piper asked after she had been healed and hugged Paige.

"It was Richard." Paige whispered. "He just started attacking me. And yelling all this stuff about how I control him and keep him on a leash like a dog. About how it's unfair that I won't let him use magic. It was our decision, Piper. We both agreed it was too dangerous. Especially after Persephone was born and then Matthew… oh God! Where is Matthew!" Paige looked around the room, her eyes falling on the dead body of her son. "Why did this happen?" She sounded like something in her had died.

"Wyatt." Chris said, the hate in his voice startling him.

Piper looked at her son and she knew he knew more than he was saying. Wyatt and Chris had always been very close which had been a blessing for Piper especially after the sibling rivalry that had existed when Chris had been born and Wyatt had been a toddler used to being the centre of attention. But it obviously extended beyond brotherly affection if Wyatt had protected Chris while he had watched demons slaughter the rest of the family. "Chris, baby. What do you know?"

Chris looked at his mother's face; so familiar to him, and inside him guilt mixed in with his pain.

XX

Please review. Thank you for reading.


	2. Love Isn't Always Enough

"Chris, you have to tell us, honey. We promise we won't be mad." Piper told her youngest as he stood in the kitchen, a picture of a terrified child. They had removed themselves from the attic which was now practically a burial ground for Halliwells. Piper didn't think she would ever be able to go back up there. Not after everything that had happened. At the moments she could not even fathom the fact that all her family was standing in the room right now; herself, Chris, Paige, and Patti; Phoebe's daughter. No one knew where Pixie was, Persephone and Richard (Paige's daughter and husband) were both gone, joined ranks with Wyatt. Leo wasn't answering their calls but from what Paige could figure, there were very few Whitelighters left in the heavens or on Earth.

Piper had promised she wouldn't be angry. But she couldn't promise anything else. Deep inside her she was scarred, her sister and family lying dead in her attic, her son, her first born, to blame. She couldn't promise not to hate Chris if it turned out he was involved. And a little bit of her died as the thought ran through her mind.

Chris's green eyes were wide with horror and the loss of something precious; his innocence. Piper was unaware of what he had experienced while she had been unconscious. A part of him resented her for not knowing his inner pain and turmoil, but mostly he was just so relieved she was alive and wished so bad that she would hold him like she used to when he was a kid and tell him everything was going to be okay.

He blinked away tears and started at the beginning. "I don't know much," he whispered, wishing he didn't know anything, that his broken body was lying upstairs along with that of his cousins, aunt, and uncle. "He… he said he did it because… you… you were gonna- let me die and he… he couldn't let that h-happen."

"What? Chris, baby, we would never-" Piper's mothering instinct took over. Paige pulled her back, placed her back on the sofa where she was resting and knelt next to Chris. He had grown up so much recently, even just in the last few weeks. She had noticed he had become more and more self-dependant and reclusive. Spending hours during the day in his room and not with the family; his smiles had been fewer and further between. They had all brushed it off as a teenager thing even though Wyatt had not gone through a similar stage; if anything Wyatt had been the opposite and spent more and more time with friends about this age.

"Chris, we just need to know what you know." Paige told him, looking into his eyes, remembering all the times she had looked into those eyes trying to see if he was lying to her or not. Paige tended to be harder on Chris than Piper or Phoebe did, not because she didn't love him – she loved him just as much as she loved Wyatt – but because she believed he shouldn't be coddled just because he didn't have as many powers as Wyatt and wasn't as strong or naturally talented. Instead he should be encouraged to embrace what he did have; train it to perfection and study hard like she had. They were much alike, Paige and Chris. Both half-breeds, both crippled by a sense of powerlessness in the face of more powerful and experienced older siblings. But with Chris, Paige saw a chance to give him something she hadn't had; a magical youth during which he could learn all the lessons she had learnt as an adult that had nearly cost her her life several times, after all that was why the Elders had assigned him as her charge.

"I have told you all I know! Why won't you believe me?" Chris asked, panicked they would find out about the other stuff. He didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't that he didn't want them to know; so they could protect him and maybe restore some of his innocence and reveal him of his own self-blame, he just wish he didn't have to tell them. That was the worst part. That and the taste of his brother's cum still in his mouth.

"Chris, we do-" began Piper but Paige shook her head.

"You are lying." She said, knowing all the signs.

Chris stumbled backwards away from his aunt. "No! No I'm not! I don't know anything about anything. I don't know anything! Please don't make me say! I'm not lying!" Tears were falling down Chris and Piper's face but Paige looked on sadly, wishing she could be ignorant. But the truth was Chris knew something.

"Chris-" Paige begun but Chris, who had now stopped crying but was shaking – orbed out.

Blinking Chris stood on the top of Golden Gate Bridge. He was only dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of blood stained jeans but it wasn't the cold wind that made him shiver but the horrors of the day.

"They don't love you." Wyatt told Chris, nearly causing the younger to fall off of the bridge. He had been waiting here for his brother, knowing that soon enough Chris would come here; emotionally weak.

"Yes they do! I know they do! Mom does." Chris insisted. Wyatt gave his brother a pitying look.

"Not like I do," Wyatt explained, touching his brother's soft skin.

Distaste, confusion, and fear flickered across Chris's youthful features but nothing could hide the way he pressed his face closer into Wyatt's hand seeking the comfort it offered. Wyatt brought his brother closer so he was cradled against his body, Chris's head on his chest so he could feel the comforting sound of the beating of Wyatt's heart. Even though Chris knew it was – more than – a little wrong a small part of him was settled by this sound because it reassured him that someone he loved was still alive.

"No one should love me like you do – no one who is related to me," Chris couldn't help but snark at his brother as the warmth of Wyatt's hard body seeped into him.

The hard at the base of his neck tightened in his brown hair as Wyatt tried to control his anger. "I love you like no one else ever will, and this is how you repay me?"

Chris tensed.

"You have a choice to make. You can return to Mom and Aunt Paige and their judgemental gazes; or you can stay with me. Safe. Loved." Wyatt said and watched as confusion clouded over Chris green eyes.

Then the boy shook his floppy brown haired head and stepped away. "Home. I'm going home to mom and Aunt Paige. They love me." Chris said.

Wyatt smiled. He knew Chris would chose that option. "If they love you so much then why don't you tell them? And then when they turn their backs on you, know that I will still be waiting to take you back. Because;" Wyatt said, taking Chris by the chin and forcing him to look into his own eyes, "I will never abandon you, my love." And with a kiss pressed to Chris closed lips, Wyatt was gone leaving Chris once again cold and alone.

Wyatt knew that having said that to him, Chris would now never tell his mother and aunt the truth, which would only make them more suspicious and eventually they would drive Chris into Wyatt's waiting and willing arms.

Xxxx

Thanks guys for your comments! Sorry it has been so long! x


End file.
